Bagul
Bagul, also known as Buhguul and Mr. Boogie, is the main antagonist in the 2012 horror film Sinister. He is an ancient, pagan Babylonian deity who consumes the souls of human children, and he can travel into the real world via images of himself. He is portrayed by Nick King. Film The story begins with a Super 8 footage where a family of four are standing under a tree with bags over their heads and nooses around their necks. The family is lifted by their necks and strangled until they are dead. Months later, true-crime novelist Ellison Oswalt moves into the same house as the murdered family with his wife, Tracy, and their two children, Ashley and Trevor. Ellison uses the murders as the basis for his new book. Supposedly, there were five members in the family, and one of the children went missing after the murders. Ellison finds a box in the attic, which contains a projector and several reels of Super 8 footage. He watches the films, all depicting families murdered in various ways, including having their throats slit and being drowned in their pool. The drowning one proves especially disturbing for him, as he sees a dark figure with a demonic face. Upon seeing this figure, strange things begin happening around the house. Ellison continues to observe the films, and discovers strange things in them, such as a strange symbol painted near the murders, and the demonic figure, which begins to show up in every film. He calls a deputy to help him find the location of these murders. After going through the images, the deputy refers him to a religion/cult college professor, Jonas, to decipher the symbol in the films. Jonas tells Ellison that the symbol itself is that of a pagan deity dating back to the times of ancient Babylon named Bagul, who was known as the "Eater of Children". As according to legend, this forgotten god of darkness was believed to consume the souls of human children to sustain his own immortal life force and to have complete access to enter and traverse the world of mortals. One night, Ellison hears the film projector running and goes up to the attic. He finds five children (all of whom went missing from each family after they were murdered) watching one of the films. When Bagul suddenly appears in front of him, Ellison falls from the attic. Having had enough, he burns the projector and the film and moves out with his family. Upon returning to their old house, he goes into the attic and finds the box containing the projector and film, completely unharmed. However, there is a new item inside: an envelope with "extended endings." Within that, Ellison finds that after each murder took place, the missing child would come onscreen, revealing them to be the murderers, and then disappear. Professor Jonas tells Ellison that Bagul would supposedly appear in images, which acted as portals between his realm and the mortal realm. The deputy explains to Ellison that he discovered a chain in the murders. Each of the families that were murdered lived in a house where a murder took place before they moved to another house where the next murder would happen and so on. After learning that Ellison and his family moved, the deputy tells him that he's only continuing the chain by moving to a different house. Ellison suddenly finds glowing green liquid inside his coffee, along with a note from his daughter, and loses consciousness. Upon waking, he finds himself and his wife bound and gagged. Ashley walks in, carrying an axe and a Super 8 camera. She then documents the grisly murders of her father, mother, and brother, and paints the walls in their blood, with several childish images such as unicorns, cats and dogs . She then goes to the projector and plays the film she just took, revealing the children in the hallway. Upon Bagul's appearance, the children run away. Bagul picks up Ashley and walks into the film with her. The final shot shows the box of film in the attic of the Oswalt house, this time with a new canister that reads "House Painting 12". Gallery Bloody Face of Bagul.jpg|Have you seen him? Bagul Symbol.jpg|A symbol of Bagul inked in blood. Symbol of Bagul.jpg|The iconic symbol of the Babylonian pagan god, Bagul. History of Bagul.jpg|These pages shows images of Bagul, his symbols, and his involvement in history. Mr. Boogie.jpg|Mr. Boogie aka Bagul. The Children of Bagul.jpg|The ghosts of the dead children taken by Bagul himself. Buhguul.jpg|Buhguul (sometimes spelled Bughuul) aka Bagul. The Eater of Children.jpg|The Eater of Children aka Bagul. Bagul with Ashley Osborne..jpg|Ashley Owswalt becomes the next victim of Bagul. Bagul & Ashley Osborne.jpg|Bagul now claims Ashley Oswalt as his next victim to take after the murders of her family. Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Child Murderer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil from the past Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Sadists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Living Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dark Forms Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bogeymen Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Complete Monster Category:Trickster Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Snuff filmer Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Hypnotists Category:Possessor